Various technologies and applications require transferring large amounts of data at relatively fast data transfer rates. For example, media content distribution technologies such as television broadcasting, on-demand media content distribution, etc., may rely on or benefit from transferring large amounts of data (e.g., high quality video data) in relatively short periods of time. Similarly, as another example, virtual reality technologies may also benefit from fast transfer of large amounts of video data and/or other types of object data. For real-time media content generation and distribution, fast data transfer rates may be particularly beneficial.
Unfortunately, in spite of continuing advances in data transfer technologies and the availability of increasingly high data transfer speeds, data transfer of data from one communication device to another continues to be a bottleneck in certain applications. Consequently, such applications may benefit from methods and systems for transferring large amounts of data more quickly. For example, by transferring more data in less time, an end user experience may be improved by allowing higher quality data to be presented to users in substantially real time.